The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an IC chip, an information processing method, a program, and an information processing system.
In related art, IC (Integrated Circuit) cards, in which an integrated circuit capable of performing recording and calculation of information is embedded, have been in practical use. Among other things, IC cards, also called smart cards, which include a processor in the integrated circuit and realize advanced information processing, have been widely used in recent years in various applications as payment and personal identical mechanisms in daily life.
An information process on an IC card is normally performed by receiving instructions given by an external apparatus capable of communicating with the IC card. There are various instructions given to the IC card which execute the input/output and calculation of information, or execute security processes or the like, in the IC card. Accordingly, many IC cards developed in recent years have an operating system (hereinafter, called an OS), which becomes a base for executing such an instruction group, installed in a circuit. Then, there are cases where a plurality of types of OS are installed in the IC card, so as to improve the versatility of the IC card by enabling coordination of the IC card with a plurality of external apparatuses conforming to different standards.
For example, technology is disclosed in JP 2011-118837A in which instructions from an external apparatus are executed, for an application which imitates an OS operating on an execution environment different from that of a normal one, without changing the specifications of the instructions from the external apparatus.